


Sugar, Sugar!

by Moonllotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lust, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pining, Prompt Fic, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Romance, Thirsty Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: If there was ever a God of beauty he would be named Sirius Black. And Remus wanted to worship him.





	Sugar, Sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Mostly written on my phone.  
> Prompts: _vintage paperback_ and _pool party_.

Sugar white sand and clear blue sky. The heat was almost unbearable despite being on the shore. Seagulls flew overhead, children's laughter echoed and there were plenty of families milling about.

Remus lounged lazily on a beach blanket, sitting beside a cooler. He had his knees tucked near his chest, book casually perched in his lap. His long legs were exposed and his dark green swim trunks rode up to show off pale thighs. A large floppy straw hat suffocated his tawny curls and the aviators on the bridge of his nose nearly covered his entire face, but they also did an excellent job of hiding his hazel gaze.

The white V-neck he wore clung to him like a second skin, damp with sweat, but Remus refused to take it off. If he did as his friends had and stripped it all off he’d run the risk of even more freckles than the constellation which already littered his skin. Remus loathed his freckles.

There was a group of young women sitting close to where he was. Remus could hear them talking about James and Sirius. Of course they were, the duo were as bright as the sun out in the water. They had giggled over Peter as well when he was out there with the other two.

Now Peter was fast asleep beside him, spread eagle and breathing deeply. He was slowly becoming a suspicious shade of red and Remus wondered if he should prod at him to turn over and make sure that at least Peter would burn evenly. Sort of like a rotisserie. Yes, these were where Remus’ thoughts went. If only others knew that this was the internal monologue of R. J. Lupin.

The words of his book were easily ignored as he licked his lips to taste the salt on them, enjoying the way the wind brought a little reprieve. The water was a shade of dark blue, almost gray, under the bright sky. The sun beamed down happily, ensuring a beautiful day.

Beautiful indeed.

Remus, despite pretending to read his romance novel – yes you’ve read that correctly, he was reading a romance novel. Why? Because Remus was smol and soft and he gave zero fucks about the reaming his friends had given him upon the sight of the cover. ( _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_ if you’re curious to know. Also, his friends were arseholes.). Despite pretending to read his book, his eyes were actually watching James and Sirius.

James' skin was slowly becoming closer to the color of milk chocolate the longer he stayed in the water. While his skin became darker his jet black curly hair was bleaching to more of a medium brown. His grin was all white teeth and wrinkled nose.

Although to be perfectly honest Remus was watching Sirius more so than James.

Really, James who? Remus never heard of him.

Sirius was laughing, his head thrown back at something James had said. James looked entirely too pleased with himself. Ocean water caused Sirius’ ink black hair to cling to his neck from its sloppy high ponytail. His skin was already a rich caramel, and Remus knew that it contrasted deliciously with his gray eyes. Sirius turned so that his back was towards the shore, and Remus allowed himself the satisfaction of letting his gaze rake down the well-toned skin, down to the dimples right before his deep blue swim trunks which hung lowly on his hips.

Ugh, back dimples. Remus was a weak man. So very weak.

“You’re drooling mate,” Peter’s voice rudely cut in through Remus’ daydream of his tongue following the salt water as it dripped down the smooth planes of Sirius’ body. “Pass me water?”

Blue eyes peered up at Remus from behind his own sunglasses. Peter’s dishwater blond hair was now nearly platinum due to the sun, and his face and chest were bright red. He sat up and yawned loudly.

“I’m not drooling, I don’t know what you’re going on about,” Remus simpered, but opened the cooler next to him and gave his friend a bottle of water. “You’re lobster red.”

“Eh, after I peel I won’t be as pasty,” Peter shrugged. He took in a large gulp of his beverage before giving Remus a half-smile, “and don’t play coy, Lupin. I highly doubt you’re looking at James.

Remus wrinkled his nose.

Peter chuckled, “yeah, I thought not. You’re so disgusting.”

Remus flicked him the V. Peter, insufferable git that he was, stood up and headed towards the water to join the other two. Jumping on James’ back to dunking him.

Sirius moseyed towards Remus from the ocean, coming up like Venus emerging from the foam. Honestly, if there was ever a God of beauty it would be named Sirius Black.

Remus’ mouth went dry, the front view was a bit better than the backside one. His chest hair and happy trail left Remus trembling as he followed it downwards. Jesus, Sirius’ hip bones were sharper than his cheekbones, and the swim trunks hung low enough to emphasize it.

Remus wanted to worship him

“Wotcher Moony,” Sirius greeted happily while flopping down beside him, finishing Peter’s water. Water trickled down his chin, the column of his throat, catching on his Adam’s apple. The bastard did shit like that on purpose. He knew he looked good enough to eat, and Remus half wanted to hit him.

"Enjoying the water?" Remus asked. Proud that his voice wasn't as strained as he felt it would be.

Sirius plucked the sunglasses off of his face

"Oi!" Remus protested. Well aware of the eyes of some of the young women were now on him.

"You should join us," Sirius peered at him from over the rim of the aviators, how did he look even more dashing? The women were definitely sending him appreciative looks. "Take your bleeding shirt off. Looking at you makes me hot."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to prevent freckles."

Sirius arched a brow. Suddenly, Remus was pushed sideways with a damp Sirius straddling him. Saltwater rolling off of him and onto Remus. Rough hands under his shirt, causing him to squirm. Fingers brushing his nipples as Sirius forced the shirt to hike up and suddenly both shirt and hat were gone. Toppled onto the sand.

"Get off!" Remus growled.

Sirius grinned, "I happen to like your freckles. The more the better."

His hands once more brushed against Remus' nipples. This time intentional and causing Remus to gasp softly.

"That's because you're a freak," Remus dragged Sirius hands off of him. Linking their fingers.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter before leaning down and planting a warm kiss on Remus' awaiting mouth. "Well. You do like it when I get freaky."

"Oi! This is a family beach you shirtlifters!" And suddenly James was tackling Sirius onto the sand and Peter's raucous laughter floated into the humid air.

Remus smiled and closed his eyes, tipping his head back to drink in the sun’s rays. Freckles be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writings? Follow me on [tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
